Scorchheart
Scorchheart is a current queen of StarClan. Personality Scorchheart is a very friendly and easy going cat, easily befriending others. She hates being alone and is very protective of her friends. Scorchheart is however pretty blind at first to her mistakes. She also doesn't mind the idea of breaking the code. If someone tells her to not do something, it only makes her want to do it even more. History Scorchkit had a fairly easy going kit hood. She was born to a well respected mother and father and hoped to follow in their paw steps of becoming a great warrior. She played just like any other kitten and had big dreams of becoming the leader. Scorchpaw was apprenticed when six moons rolled around and was striven to do her best each time. She learned more about the Warrior Code, which she really didn't get the purpose of since she first heard the laws. Scorchpaw enjoyed the company of her friend, Sandpaw, and often gossiped about stuff like toms and politics with her. Scorchpaw disagreed with the whole WolfClan-WaveClan conflicts. When Scorchpaw went to her first gathering, an apprentice named Maplepaw caught her eye. But she didn't have the nerves to talk to him. When she went to her third gathering, Maplepaw was there. She managed to start talking with him and both of them seemed to have ignited a spark. They both agreed on the same subject matters and such. Scorchpaw soon became Scorchheart and quickly went to the border to track down Maplepaw and tell him all about it. They discussed the controversy of Fernstar and such. They didn't meet again, but Scorchheart came with big news. She told Maplepaw, now named Mapleheart, she was expecting his kits. Both were pretty nervous but came up with names. Scorchheart said that she could join WaveClan or Mapleheart could join WolfClan, but they ended up agreeing on sending some of the kits to WaveClan and keeping some at WolfClan. Scorchheart gave birth to a litter of four kittens, naming them Elkkit, Strikekit, Ivykit, and Larkkit. After a painful few days, she decided to leave Ivykit and Elkkit on the border for Mapleheart to take in. A few days later she did just that and lied to the clan, saying they vanished from her nest. The clan searched in vain, but didn't find the two kits. Scorchheart felt guilty that she wouldn't be able to see her kittens for a while, but focused on taking care of her remaining daughter and son. She hoped that Mapleheart would take care of their kits well. Owner Scorchheart is owned by Blue. Theme Song Quotes "Maplepaw! And I'm Scorchheart now!" - Scorchheart greeting Maplepaw. "I can drop two off my the border, or you could join WolfClan. Or I can join WaveClan." - Scorchheart and Mapleheart talking about what to do for their kits. "My kits! They're gone! They're gone!" - Scorchheart lying about the disappearance of Ivykit and Elkkit to her Clan. "Please find them." - Scorchheart to Flamepelt to further play out her lie to the Clan. Trivia Scorchheart feels a tad guilty for breaking the code, but she's more guilty that she had to give up her kits. Category:Queens Category:StarClan